


Elmer And His Fucking Roly Polys

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [21]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Race wants his bf back, roly polys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Elmer loves roly polys, so does Spot, so they bond over them! But Race wants his boyfriend back.
Relationships: Buttons/Elmer (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Elmer And His Fucking Roly Polys

Elmer loves roly polys, everybody knows that. Everyday in the summer, he'll come home with at least two new roly polys, he even has a little place for them all to live. The thing is, Spot is always encouraging Elmer with the roly polys and Race isn't happy about that. Spot will bring Elmer roly polys and the two will have animated conversations about who knows what. Buttons finds it cute, Race is just a big jealous baby.

Today though, Spot and Elmer went out somewhere together and didn't even tell Race.

"Buttons!" Race called as he marched into the living room.

"Yes Race?" Buttons was playing animal crossing and Race had interrupted him.

"Where's Spot? I miss him." The blonde flopped over the couch and turned his head to face Buttons.

"Mm, he said something about going to the park with Elmer." His roommate responded.

"Without me!?" Race screeched.

"Yeah, without you."

"Your boyfriend is stealing my boyfriend." Race complained as he went to sit on the couch properly.

"No, my boyfriend is not stealing your boyfriend, they're hanging out. As friends. Just like we are now." Buttons smiled at Race and he couldn't help but offer a small smile back.

Buttons and Race were bonding over animal crossing when the front door opened and a giggling Spot and Elmer walked in, covered in dirt. Race's jealousy got the best of him so he scrambled over the couch and launched himself at Spot. Spot wrapped his arms around Race and grinned.

"Race!" To a lot of other people, Spot is an intimidating man who has no time for anyone. But to Race he's the best boyfriend there is.

"Hi Spottie! I missed you!" Race grabbed Spot's hand and enthusiastically ranted about anything and everything under the sun as he dragged Spot to his room.

"Elmer and I caught like, ten roly polys! We let them go."

Now normally, Race would be jealous of Elmer but he couldn't bring himself to be jealous with the way Spot's eyes sparkled with joy.

Elmer and Spot may always get along over roly polys, but Spot would also always be Race's amazing boyfriend.

"I love you Spot!" Race blurted before kissing him.

"I love you too! Now please let me go shower I have dirt in my hair-"


End file.
